Technical Field
The present invention relates to an authentication apparatus, an image forming apparatus, an authentication method, and an image forming method.
Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided an authentication apparatus. The authentication apparatus includes an imaging unit that captures a face image of a user, an authenticating unit that authenticates the user using the face image of the user captured by the imaging unit, a display unit that displays failure information if authentication of the user by the authenticating unit is unsuccessful, a departure detecting unit that detects a departure of the user, and a stopping unit that causes the display unit to stop displaying the failure information if the departure detecting unit detects the departure of the user.